


The Reaping

by neverminetohold



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Related to: The Attended Tree, Slash, Submission, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2018-12-24 07:25:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12007896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverminetohold/pseuds/neverminetohold
Summary: Geralt of Rivia, known as 'Butcher of Blaviken', closed his eyes and bared his throat.





	The Reaping

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heeroluva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/gifts).



The tip of a cool finger traced the length of his latest scar, followed the puckered line of a close brush with death along potion-tender flesh. His muscles jumped and quivered in reaction to the teasing.  
  
Geralt grunted and caught Síth's wrist before his hand could wander any lower. His cock and ass were still sore from being used as the ancient creature had seen fit - at times gentle, at times rough. The pain throbbing through him with each beat of his heart was dull and sweet.  
  
He licked his chapped lips, tasted the sap of trees, the pollen of flowers. He had swallowed both. His own blood was a jarring note of copper amidst the manifold bounties of nature.  
  
"Have I worn you out yet, Witcher?"  
  
A shadow fell over his prone body, where he lay nestled between strong vines that had come to life last night, had twined around his limbs, bound and gagged and cradled him, giving him no quarter until he had yielded.  
  
_'Beautiful.'_  
  
The memory of Síth's praise stood out stark in his mind, far more so than the offered challenge. It sent a tingling echo of pleasure along his spine. He had worshiped on his knees, and here was the promise of more, plain in the wicked gleam of golden eyes.  
  
Geralt closed his eyes and bared his throat. "Never."


End file.
